


Determination (Naruto Fanfic)

by Certified Fangirl (queensasuke)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/Certified%20Fangirl
Summary: No rape.Read the story.





	

There are many things adults don't teach the younger generation. Such as making the right choices, and how to accept them, even if they're not the best. Skills that children, who are becoming adults themselves, will need in order to succeed later in life. They also do not teach you how accept someone's differences, and how to embrace them, rather to reject them. These skills, Kyo had to learn on her own. 

It first began when she was only three. Her father of the clan, who was the head leader - making her next in line - made her cut her hair. Or rather, try to. Kyo was a very stubborn child, and would not - could not - accept this, and of course put up a fight. In the end, her father had won, and Kyo had accepted her bitter defeat, and had her pretty long, purple hair cut down until it reached above her hips, instead of where it had originally reached the back of her knees. 

The second time was when Kyo challenged her older cousin, Hayato, to a hand-to-hand combat fight, and lost-terribly. She had accepted that, and promised the next time they'd ever have to fight, she'd be looking forward to it, and, "kick his ass," as she proclaimed. Fast forward a couple of years, to present time.

Kyo waved behind her, calling out, "Sayōnara, Otōsan!" her long, curly, purple hair swishing behind her as she ran ahead to the Ninja Academy, where young children are taught to be strong and powerful shinobi. It was her first day there, and she was very eager to learn, and to make new friends she could grow up with. Kyo felt a little bad, though, since she had a slight disadvantage over the other kids, since she already knew her Chakra nature, which was Wind. But her advantage makes her different once again, since Hyūga's are suppose to only use The Gentle Fist technique. 

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, Kyo reaches the Ninja Academy rather quickly and stands in the group of children, waiting for whatever is to come. Looking around, she notices a small group in the back, talking and mumbling with each other, and walks towards them. "Hello, I'm Kyo Hyūga." She chirps, bright violet eyes shining with such a warmth that makes some of the boys blush.

A short girl with messy black hair and red ruby eyes steps up, and smiles politely. "Kurenai. You said you were a Hyūga, right?"

Kyo nods, "I am."

Kurenai simply smiles at her, but a look of uncertainty shines in her red eyes. 

Next, a boy with black hair, which is cut boldly, and is wearing green spandex, steps up and beams so bright that it makes everyone wince. "I am Maito Gai! Such a rare and beauty shines through your very veins, I am certain."

Kyo sweat-drops. She had not expected that. Greetings continue passing around, and soon everyone is familiar with one another, when the academy teachers, and the Third Hokage, begin their introductions. Each student had been called up, starting from the A's all the way to the Z's and when they reached the H's, Kyo starts to pay actual attention. 

"Hatake Kakashi," a teacher calls out.

A beautiful boy with hair as white as clean, fresh snow, and these stunning dark eyes come up to the stage and is forced to shake hands with everyone up there - looking completely annoyed and bored. Kyo notices an older looking version of him in the parent crowd, and immediately assumes it's his father. 

"Hyūga Kyo!" And Kyo snaps out of it, and rushes forward, only to trip on the first step and face plant onto the wooden planks - hard. Giggles were heard, making the purple haired girl flush with embarrassment and shame. The Third silences them with a look, and moves to help up the fallen child. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, eyes shining with concern. 

Kyo simply laughs, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah. I'm fine." And stands back up, dusting off clothes and holding out her hand with such determination is momentarily stuns everyone-the Hokage included. "I am Kyo Hyūga and I'm going to be the best female Shinobi this world has ever seen!" She declares, grinning so fiercely that Sarutobi himself can't help but return it. 

He chuckles, eyes gleaming with amusement and certainty, "I do not doubt it."


End file.
